The Missing Piece
by PrettyLittleRose
Summary: AU. Sam had just quit Stanford after being there for four years, due to a messy end with friends. Dean had just moved to Palo Alto, California, looking for a new start away from his Kansas family. Is it just coincidence that they bump into each other outside of a Bar? Of course not! Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics, bottom!Sam, Top!Dean, Alpha!Dean, Omega!Sam, unrelated!Wincest
1. Black And White

Summary: AU. Sam had just quit Stanford after being there for four years, due to a messy end with friends. Dean had just moved to Palo Alto, California, looking for a new start away from his Kansas family. Is it just coincidence that they bump into each other outside of a Bar? Of course not! Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics, bottom!Sam, Top!Dean, Alpha!Dean, Omega!Sam, unrelated!Wincest

Words: 1789 Words

Pairings: Sam/Dean, Bobby/Jody, John/Mary, Jo/OFC, Ash/OFC, Adam/Lisa. Other pairings to be determined.

 **WARNINGS:** This fanfic is WINCEST. If you don't like the pairing, then don't read the story. It will possibly get dark, or have a dark background. Don't say I didn't warn you.

 **~Wincest**

 **~Self-harm**

 **~Abuse**

 **~Homosexuality**

 **Chapter One (Sam)**

 **Black And White**

 _Now life to me, is black and white,_

 _I'll wear these stripes, until the day_

 _I die, but his ball and chain around my leg,_

 _Won't drag me down, won't drag me down, when_

 _I am dead_

 _And when I die and take my flight,_

 _I'll leave behind, this world of Black and White._

 **October 3rd, 2006 - Palo Alto, California**

Sam threw his head back and downed his third shot easily, letting the glass hit the counter with a dull **'THUD'.** He raised a hand in the air and wiggled it in a circle, letting the barmaid know he was ready for another shot. She came over, took his glass and got a refill.

Sam sighed and sat his head down on the cold counter, laying his cheek against it.

Only just under a few months ago, he had been amazingly happy. He had the perfect girlfriend, was a straight A-student in Stanford on a free ride, his parents were exceedingly happy of him. That was until he received news that his parents had died in a house fire, one that had started from a spark ignitied in the walls.

Sam's grades started to drop from A's to C's rapidly. He started to go into a state of depression, one that no one, not even Jess, could get him out.

That was another thing that happened. Jessica Moore.

He had loved her like she was the sun to his Earth, the peanut butter to his jelly, his Robin to his Batman. He doesn't know what happened. One day, they're fine then the next, he's coming back to the apartment they shared to find her fucking a guy in their bed. Also, the guy just happened to be Brady, Sam's best friend.

For hours, they yelled, they threw objects at another, they even tried to hit another. It just came to the decision that they weren't meant to be. She packed up all of her stuff and moved out and into another apartment, with Brady.

He don't remember why he did it, but he went into the bathroom that was their's and stared at his reflection in the mirror, and despised what he saw and he was just so enraged. Before he even knew what was happening, his fist was flying into the bathroom mirror and the shards of the mirror were cutting into his knuckles and falling all over the tiled flooring.

Sam stared at his hand for what felt likes hours, watching blood trickle out of the wounds and down his hands. He don't know what came over him, but he grabbed one of the larger shards of the mirror and laid it against his wrist, and slowly dragged it over it. The rough edges of the shard caught on his skin as the shard moved shallowly yet hard against the wrist, and blood trickled to the surface. Sam could say that he didn't feel anything when he did that but he would be lying. It felt as if the wound were releasing all the negative emotions out him and bringing peace into his body. Sam did it once, twice, three times more before he stopped, dropping the shard to the floor and letting his body drop as well, sobbing as his hands got more messed up from falling onto the shards.

Sam shook his head and smacked himself, removing himself from the memories embedded in his mind, even though this only happened over five months ago.

He downed the next shot that was set in front of him and smoothed his dark brown hair that hung down to just below his ears down around his head and got up. He paid the barmaid, tipped her, then headed away from the Beta bar to head home.

Sam is what you would call an Omega. Jess was a Beta.

Everything always came back to Jess. Jess this and Jess that. Goddamn, can she just leave his life permanently.

After Jess and himself had broken up, Sam's grades dropped to major F's. He didn't flunk though. He dropped out. Moved away from Stanford to the other side of town and tried to forget about everything.

As Sam light a cigarette and brought it to his lips, he let a tear stray from his eyes.

Everything just hurt so damn much.

As Sam stood there and smoked the cigarette till it was burned out, he saw a figure across the street. It wasn't moving, just standing there, looking in Sam's direction. Sam rolled his eyes, dropped the butt of the cigarette and turned and walked away from the bar.

He had only got about two blocks away from the bar when hands were felt on his hips and he was pushed against the nearest building and a nose was pressed into his neck while hands tightened on his hips.

He felt and heard the possessive growl leave the body behind him, and a leg was slid in between his thighs.

"Mine!" The word was growled against his neck as the stranger rubbed their hands all over him.

Sam had just about had enough of the man rubbing on him, so he turned quickly brought up his right elbow and jabbed him in the ribs. He heard the man inhale sharply and release his hands on Sam's hips, so Sam took the opportunity to turn himself around and push the man away from him and bared his teeth at him.

The man stared at him shocked, then held his hands up.

"I mean no harm sweetheart." The man said, holding his hands out as if that was going to calm down the situation any.

"You put your hands on me, you mother fucker! I don't think that happened just by accident!" Sam snarled.

That was when Sam got a good look at the man. He had bright green eyes that seemed to have specks of gold in them. He had a slight scruff that was barely noticeable but still could be seen. He had the perfect pink pouty _fanfiction_ lips. The man had hair that was cropped close to his head, a good two inches or so away, and it was styled messily around his head. It fit the man, made him goddamn sexy, though Sam would never admit that out-loud. He had freckles across his nose and cheeks, and it was just enough to be so damn adorable.

The man had muscles that Sam wanted to wrap his hands around and bow legged appearance that made Sam want to hug the man even more. Where in the world was the feeling coming from?

"Okay. Okay! I'm sorry! Can we start over?" The man held out his hands, waiting for a handshake.

"My name's Dean. Dean Winchester." The man- Dean said.

"Samuel Harvelle." He said, not liking the idea of starting over again. He held out his own hand and shook his hand. He almost jumped from the electrical shock he felt travel through his hand.

He jerked his hand back and stared at the man who grinned at him.

"Well. Um. I'm gonna go home now." He said awkwardly after a couple of minutes. Dean's face dropped and he frowned.

"Oh. Okay. I can walk you home if you like?" He asked shyly, which Sam thought was cute, in his head.

"No. No. I'm good. Thanks anyway." He said awkwardly once again and went to walk away when a hand wrapped around his wrist and jerked him into the man's arms. Sam sputtered and fell into the man's chest, and the man wrapped his arms around Sam's back, and squeezed tightly.

"Goodnight Sammy." Dean said.

"Goodnight. And it's Sam." Sam replied, rolling his eyes and heading home, never seeing the smug look come across Dean's face.

Ten minutes later when Sam arrived home, he just wanted to face-plant into his bed and dive into the world of sleep but he knew better than to do that. He got some sleep pants and boxers, headed to the shower and proceeded to be bombarded with images of green eyes and pouty lips. Sam took a very nice cold shower and dressed fast. He went through the pockets of his jeans and sat his wallet and his keys on his bedside table, and took his jeans, and his other dirty laundry to the laundry room, where he dropped the clothes unceremoniously on the floor. He headed back to his room, flicking off the cheap, crappy lights as he went.

As Sam sat down on his bed and put his wallet and keys into the drawer of the table, he noticed a piece of paper sticking out from his wallet. He jerked the paper out and unfolded it and snorted.

On the piece of paper, there was something simple written.

 _ **Roses are Red.**_

 _ **Violets are Blue.**_

 _ **My world was black and white,**_

 _ **until I met you.**_

 _ **Call me xx ;) -Dean W.**_

 _ **(650) 555-1320**_

He doesn't know when he got the time to write it or how he did it, but he didn't care. He sat the paper next to his phone, which he forgot to take with him in the first place, so he could remind himself to put the number into his phone in the morning.

That is if he remembered.

Though the guy was sorta of a possessive asshole, he was nice for the one minute they talked.

A grin crossed Sam's face.

Maybe it was time to forget about the past, once and for all.

* * *

 _Please do not flame. You chose to read this. You don't get to flame me when you read the warnings._

 _I put warnings for a reason._

 _I love all my readers :)_

 _~PrettyLittleRose_


	2. I Finally Found You

Summary: AU. Sam had just quit Stanford after being there for four years, due to a messy end with friends. Dean had just moved to Palo Alto, California, looking for a new start away from his Kansas family. Is it just coincidence that they bump into each other outside of a Bar? Of course not! Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics, bottom!Sam, Top!Dean, Alpha!Dean, Omega!Sam, unrelated!Wincest

Words: 1816 Words

Pairings: Sam/Dean, Bobby/Jody, John/Mary, Jo/OFC, Ash/OFC, Adam/Lisa. Other pairings to be determined.

 **WARNINGS:** This fanfic is WINCEST. If you don't like the pairing, then don't read the story. It will possibly get dark, or have a dark background. Don't say I didn't warn you.

 _ **~Wincest**_

 _ **~Self-harm**_

 _ **~Abuse**_

 _ **~Homosexuality**_

 **Chapter Two (Dean)**

 **I Finally Found You**

 _In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few_

 _Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you_

 _Cause I finally found, I finally found you_

 _You never have to worry if what I say is true_

 _I've been looking for you and when I saw you I knew_

 _That I finally found, I finally found you_

 **October 3rd, 2006 - Palo Alto, California**

He jumped whenever the door squeaked as it shut behind him. Dean blinked at the shitty apartment before shrugging. He had bought the cheapest one he could afford, what did he expect from the piece of shit place?

Dean situated his leather jacket so it fit him more snug and set off to familiarize himself with the town.

You see, he had just moved here from Lawrence, Kansas. The town was particularly small, unlike Palo Alto which was way bigger than his small hometown.

Today was his first day in a town, where he knew no one, and no one knew him, which was exactly what he needed.

Three years ago, he had been in a rather, _abusive_ relationship with his now ex-boyfriend, Matt. Matt clearly despised the idea of Dean being liked by others, or Dean doing anything that didn't include him, so it tried to put Dean in his 'place'. But Dean did not bend to his every whim and will. Dean stood his ground and took the slaps and hits like they were nothing.

It got to the point where Dean only stayed with him because that was what was expected of him. To stay with the guy he 'loved' and get married and be happy. Everyone else saw Matt as this loving, adoring guy who gave everything to Dean. They didn't know the real Matt, the one who spent hours beating Dean, trying to get him to submit.

Matt was another Alpha, stronger than Dean at the time. Dean couldn't fight him off every time. Two years was the time when Matt and Dean's relationship dissolved for sure. Dean had just been beat to Hell and back and Matt was about to _**rape**_ Dean, without the pleasure but with all the rage, when Charlie, his unbiological sister, charged in and was going to demand that her and Dean had a night out together, only to stumble upon the scene that was unfolding in the 'lover's' apartment.

Charlie had screamed and called 911. Matt tried to run out of the place only for Benny, his long-time friend from elementary school, stepped in and knocked the fucker out.

The police arrived a few minutes later, after Dean was dressed and ready to talk, and arrested Matt and questioned Dean, Benny, and Charlie. It was proved that Matt had tried to rape Dean and was arrested for sexual assault, assault, and attempted rape.

For a year and a half afterwards, Dean took counseling sessions daily for the first three months, weekly for the next three months, then every two weeks for the next three months, and then monthly for the last nine months. Eventually, the sessions were called off and Dean was deemed fine.

He no longer had reoccurring nightmares, nor did he fear that Matt would come back. Even if he did, Dean had took to going to the gym four times a week, and has resulted in getting muscles that most alpha's wish to have.

After his sessions had ended, he moved away six months later, after telling his parents and a few friends. He had moved here as soon as he could and now that he was here, he had no idea what to do.

So in the end, he decided to go for a walk. That's why he was standing there on the sidewalk, looking like a fool.

After Dean had got his legs to work, he started down the sidewalk, trying to find the nearest Starbucks, to get some caffeine inside his body.

There was also another reason why Dean wanted to move away from his town. He was looking for his mate. Every alpha out there, had their own specific mate who was made just for them.

Dean knew that Matt wasn't his, he only dated him to satisfy his friends and family, who desired him to have someone in his life.

Now, he was more than ready to find his soul-mate.

He already had a piece of paper in his jeans, that had a really cheesy poem on it that was written just for his chosen one.

Now, to find that person to give it to.

* * *

Dean tapped his fingers along the counter of the Starbucks he found a few minutes earlier, patiently (not) waiting for his coffee.

Thirty seconds, he had in his hands and he was walking away and back into the warm air of California. He had only gotten four blocks away from the Starbucks, had only gotten through half of his coffee, when a intoxicating scent hit his nostrils.

His nose flared and he dumped his coffee in the nearest trash can, and flicked his head back and forth, letting his nose guide him to find the erotic smell. He had got a block further when his eyes came upon a tall, brown haired guy that seemed to be exiting a _Beta_ bar.

Dean stared at the man, feeling his heart accelerate and wondering what was going on with his body when a light bulb went off in his head.

 _That was his_ _ **mate**_ **.**

Dean grinned and followed the man for about two blocks before he got so close to the man that the smell was making him drool and quickened his pace, letting his lower head control him.

He gripped the man's hips and pushed him into the nearest building and stuffed his nose into the _Omega's_ neck and tightened his hands on the man's lithe body.

He growled and slid a leg between the stunned man's legs and growled out a word possessively against the man's neck.

"Mine!" He was so busy rubbing his hands all over his omega that he didn't see the omega bring up his right elbow and jab him sharply in the ribs, causing the caught off guard alpha and breathe in sharply and slacken his grip on the omega.

The omega turned around and pushed Dean away harshly and Dean watched, shocked but amused, as he bared his teeth at him, trying to be threatening.

It was way too cute.

"I mean no harm sweetheart." Dean said, bring his hands up to show that he meant that.

"You put your hands on me, you mother fucker! I don't think that happened just by accident!" His omega snarled. Dean had to stop himself from smiling, it was just so cute.

Dean took this quick moment to trace his eyes up and down his omega and decided that he _really, really_ liked what he saw.

Soft, longish brown hair went around the man's face. He had hazel eyes that stood out and made him look even more angelic than he already did. The man had to be about 6'5', he was like a freaking giant! The man had a small nose for such a large body and his body radiated innocence, yet strength. He also stared at Dean like he couldn't trust anyone ever again.

Dean quietly wondered what had made the beautiful man so hurt that he couldn't trust someone.

"Okay. Okay! I'm sorry! Can we start over?" Dean held out his hand, waiting for a handshake.

No hand came up to greet his.

"My name's Dean. Dean Winchester." He said.

"Samuel Harvelle." His omega, _Sam,_ replied. It was clear that his omega didn't like the idea of starting over but he had no choice to. Sam shook his hand and Dean was pleased to feel the electrical feeling go through his body and watched as Sam jerked his hand back. It was clear that he felt it too.

"Well. Um. I'm gonna go home now." His omega said awkwardly after a couple of minutes. Dean's felt his face drop and he proceeded to frown.

"Oh. Okay. I can walk you home if you like?" He asked shyly, which was new for Dean because Dean was _never_ shy, at all.

"No. No. I'm good. Thanks anyway." Sam said awkwardly once again and went to walk away but Dean wasn't gonna let that happen. Dean wrapped his hand around his omega's wrist and jerked him back in Dean's arms. Dean heard Sam sputter and fall into his chest ungracefully and Dean took Sam's surprise hug to put the cheesy poem and his number into Sam's back pocket and squeezed Sam tightly.

"Goodnight Sammy." He said, the nickname coming to him quickly and grinned while so.

"Goodnight." Sam went to turn around and Dean was surprised that he didn't put up a challenge. "Oh, and it's Sam." Dean felt a smug expression come on his face. He wouldn't like Sam if he wasn't a challenge.

Dean started to walk home with the biggest grin on his face when he looked down at his hand and frowned then turned to walk to the nearest Starbucks.

First, he needed more coffee.

* * *

 _I'm gonna make this straight to people who flame in comments.  
_

 _Don't be a pussy and don't log in to hate on me. You got something to say? Make it where I can reply. Don't be anonymous, fucking log in and say something.  
_

 _I don't care if 'I come off as a bitch.', because frankly, I am a bitch. Just saying.  
_

 _So please. Sprout comments about how I am shit because I don't care._

 _Your comments will be deleted and that's it. Period._

 _Thanks for reading, sorry for my rant and I'll see you guys next time._

 _~PrettyLittleRose_


	3. Strange Feelings

Summary: AU. Sam had just quit Stanford after being there for four years, due to a messy end with friends. Dean had just moved to Palo Alto, California, looking for a new start away from his Kansas family. Is it just coincidence that they bump into each other outside of a Bar? Of course not! Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics, bottom!Sam, Top!Dean, Alpha!Dean, Omega!Sam, unrelated!Wincest

Words: 1864 Words.

Pairings: Sam/Dean, Bobby/Jody, John/Mary, Jo/OFC, Ash/OFC, Adam/Lisa. Other pairings to be determined.

 **WARNINGS:** This fanfic is WINCEST. If you don't like the pairing, then don't read the story. It will possibly get dark, or have a dark background. Don't say I didn't warn you.

 _ **~Wincest**_

 _ **~Self-harm**_

 _ **~Abuse**_

 _ **~Homosexuality**_

 **(THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS ARE IN SAM'S POINT OF VIEW UNLESS SPECIFIED)**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Strange Feelings**

 _I'm gonna tell my friends_

 _My friends, my friends_

 _I'm gonna treat him right_

 _He's my king_

 _He said he loves me_

 _And He wants to be my husband_

 _And He says He wants to love me_

 _For the rest, the rest of his life_

 **October 6th, 2006 - Palo Alto, California**

Sam stopped jogging as he got to a stop light and caught his breathe. He checked his watch and calculated in his head, and found out he had been running for around an hour.

He stared his watch before shrugging. He hadn't have run without stopping and barely being out of breathe for a while.

Another thirty minutes passed and Sam was back at his apartment, and was stripping in his bathroom to take a shower, because he smelt like pure sweat. As Sam let the water pour over his head, he let his thoughts wonder to the man named Dean Winchester. Sam let a smile flutter over his face for a moment before turning off the water and dressing in a tight pair of jeans, a plain tight gray tee shirt, and a tan plaid button up shirt that was left unbuttoned.

Sam had yet to call the number yet but he planned on calling the number as soon as he left for Starbucks here in ten minutes. Sam made sure he had the card, his phone, his wallet, and his keys before exiting his apartment and pulling out his phone and dialing the number off of the card.

 **One ring.**

 **Two rings.**

 **Three rings.**

 **Four ri-.**

"Hello?" A gruff voice asked from the other end, seeming deeper than the day Sam had met him.

"Uh. Hi. Is this Dean Winchester?" Sam asked, face-palming himself for sounding so formal.

"Yes. Who is this?" The voice asked suspiciously.

"Um. This is Sam. Sam Harvelle. The guy you pushed into a building a few nights ago." Sam stated with amusement in his voice, giving the guy the benefit of the doubt.

There was silence.

"Sam! I didn't expect you to call to be honest! I was getting a bit worried."

"Why would that be? I just haven't had time to lately." Sam replied.

"Well, I didn't stick that cheesy card into anyone's pant pockets. I thought you weren't interested or something." Dean replied.

"I never said I was interested though." Sam snickered into his hand as he heard Dean sputter.

"Though, you could take me out on a date and I could determine that." Sam said nonchalantly, waving a hand in the air carelessly though Dean couldn't see him.

"Yeah! Yeah. For sure! Are you free tonight at five? And you need to be free up to 11 tonight." Dean stated, way too eager to take Sam out on a date.

Sam chuckled. "I'm free tonight. Pick me up at five then?" Dean replied, agreeing to pick him up but then demanded to know his address.

Sam texted Dean his address and stepped inside the Starbucks that he hadn't even noticed had walked to and ordered his normal coffee, black. He went to walk out of the coffee shop after paying but caught sight of the top of a messy hair, spiked carelessly, dirty blonde hair and a leather jacket that could only describe one person.

 _Son of a bitch._ Sam thought in his mind.

Sam walked up to the man and watched with interest as he turned around and watched Dean's eyes widen significantly before standing up rapidly.

"Sam!? What are you doing here?" Dean brought him into a hug before he could resist and Sam actually brought his hands up to wrap around Dean's back and felt shock waves trace up his arms and he welcomed them this time and melted into Dean's embrace.

He felt rather than heard Dean chuckle and felt him dig his face into Sam's neck and heard him inhale sharply, scenting Sam. Sam should have felt angry that Dean was doing that when he had no permission to do that but Sam couldn't find it in him to be angry at Dean for doing it.

The hug lasted longer than it should have but neither of them minded, just swaying back and forth in the embrace before Sam released Dean reluctantly.

"I actually came here for my daily coffee, just came a bit later than usual. I'm assuming that you're here for the same thing?" Sam replied. Dean nodded and Sam snorted and ran a hand through his hair and shook it out. He noticed Dean's eyes following his hand and Sam snorted again internally.

"So, do you want to sit down?" Dean asked, gesturing towards the empty seat. Sam thought about it and nodded. It was his day off anyway. Sam sat down in the the empty seat and watched as Dean did the same.

It was quiet for a few moments, just them two sipping and drinking their coffee before Sam interrupted the quiet.

"So, tell me about yourself Dean Winchester." He said, leaning his head down on his hand.

"Well." Dean said before smiling cockily. "My name's Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius, I love long walks on the beach and frisky women."

Sam snorted on his coffee and coughed until there was tears in his eyes. Dean grinned at Sam.

"Kidding. My name's Dean Winchester. I AM an Aquarius. I'm 28 years old. I recently just moved from Lawrence, Kansas under a week ago. I have one little brother, Adam, and no sisters. My mom died when I was four and my father became a workaholic. It was until I was 16 that he snapped out of it and started to truly be there for me. I have one unbiological sister, Charlie,and one unbiological brother, Benny. They're not really related to me but we've been through so much shit together that we consider each other family. I've had one major relationship and it turned to shit quickly. I got out of it, needed to move away, so here I am. I'm just looking for the biggest part in my life that I'm missing and I think I found it." Dean finished and stared at Dean at the end of his speech with some look in his eyes that Sam couldn't place.

Dean smiled at Sam before tapping him on the nose.

"What about you, geek boy? What's your story?"

Sam smiled forcibly, and felt his cuts pushing up against his sleeve.

"Well. My name's Sam Harvelle. I'm 24 years old and I have two other siblings, a brother and sister. I'm the middle child of the three. Ash, my brother, is 27 years old and my sister, Jo, is 21 years old. My parents, Ellen and William, run a bar themselves, and my dad is a police officer. My best friend, practically my brother, his name is Kevin, he's been there for me thick and thin. My dad wanted me to join the family business but I refused and he understood. He didn't want to be a cop when he grew up either. Anyway. I went to Stanford on a free ride six years ago, right out of high school and I enjoyed it for a while. I still love it. But in my last year at Stanford, I had received news that my parents had died in a house fire. Luckily, my brother and sister weren't inside the house so they weren't injured in it. Though, that still got in me into a place where I didn't want to be. Then three months later, Jessica Moore and I got in a fight.

"My God, she was amazing. She sort of looked like you, Dean. Anyway, I loved her. I mean, I _loved_ her. Then I found her in bed with my best friend, Brady. Long story short, we broke up and I dropped out of college. From then on, I got an apartment on the opposite side of town, got a job, an apartment, and been steadily working towards gaining enough money to head home. I miss my siblings." Sam concluded before twiddling his thumbs then looking up and Dean's face.

He saw rage and fury showing in Dean's eyes and was surprised to find that in them. He never expected to see that in his eyes.

"I am so sorry that happened to you. I promise that will never again to you." Dean then laid a hand on top of Sam's and Dean stared in Sam's eyes meaningfully and they stayed like that for a while before Sam coughed and it broke the spell and they moved back in their seats like nothing happened. But both Sam and Dean felt the electricity race through their bodies and both of them liked it.

But only one of them knew what it meant.

That's why Sam was missing all the longing looks Dean kept throwing him.

They stayed at the coffee shop for another three hours, talking about meaningless stuff.

"Then she cut off his back wheels!" Sam exclaimed, panting for air then died laughing again once Dean started snorting so hard that he started coughing. Sam checked his watch then choked on the biscuit he was eating.

"It's 1 in the afternoon already!" Sam exclaimed before standing up. Dean stood up as well and watched as Sam shrugged on his coat and stared at him lovingly.

"We still on for tonight?" Sam asked and grinned at Dean. Dean smiled back.

"You betcha your fine ass, we are." Dean tugged Sam into his arms again and hugged him deeply and inhaled into his neck again. Sam snorted and rubbed his arms up and down Dean's back before releasing him and looking Dean in the eyes and kissing his cheek really quickly and then saying a quick 'Bye!' over his shoulder before exiting.

He never noticed Dean's shocked expression or his hand coming to touch his cheek softly and smiling softly.

* * *

 _So, how was it?_

 _How are you enjoying the story? Is it okay?_

 _Bye guys :)_

 _~PrettyLittleRose_


	4. Can't Help Falling In Love With You

Summary: AU. Sam had just quit Stanford after being there for four years, due to a messy end with friends. Dean had just moved to Palo Alto, California, looking for a new start away from his Kansas family. Is it just coincidence that they bump into each other outside of a Bar? Of course not! Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics, bottom!Sam, Top!Dean, Alpha!Dean, Omega!Sam, unrelated!Wincest

Words: 3120 Words.

Pairings: Sam/Dean, Bobby/Jody, John/Mary, Jo/OFC, Ash/OFC, Adam/Lisa. Other pairings to be determined.

 **WARNINGS:** This fanfic is WINCEST. If you don't like the pairing, then don't read the story. It will possibly get dark, or have a dark background. Don't say I didn't warn you.

 _ **~Wincest**_

 _ **~Self-harm**_

 _ **~Abuse**_

 _ **~Homosexuality**_

 **Chapter Four**

 **Can't Help Falling In Love With You**

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes,_

 _some things are meant to be_

 _take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _for I can't help falling in love with you._

 **October 6th, 2006 - Palo Alto, California**

Sam threw another shirt over his shoulder and held up another in front of his body.

"How about this? Do you think Dean will like it?"

His Stanford friend, Ruby, stared at the shirt with judging eyes and shook her head.

"No, Sam just look at the shirt!" Sam turned the shirt around and read what it had printed across it. _Cheaters never prosper. Except for my Ex-Girlfriend. She's doing pretty well._

Sam cringed and threw the shirt to the floor also.

"I don't know what to wear! Help me Ruby." He threw his puppy dog eyes at her and pouted his bottom lip out and stared at her. She held her ground for a good 30 seconds before she caved.

"You're lucky I like your gay ass, Harvelle." She muttered before rummaging through his closet.

Ruby was his only friend left from Stanford. She had held him when Jess and him had broke up, helped him find an apartment, find a job, and has been helping him get along for the last couple of months. She was quickly turning into one of his best friends.

"Here." She said and threw clothes into his arms. She pointed towards his bathroom. "Go change. Now. You have thirty minutes left before your date gets here. Go." She pushed him and sat back down on the bed and started checking her phone.

Sam stepped into the bathroom and turned on the lights and tugged on the clothes Ruby had picked out for him and stared at himself in the full length mirror and admired what she had picked out.

She picked out a gray Henley shirt, which usually isn't Sam's style but would work for tonight, a pair of normal blue jeans, that were tight around his ass but normal around the rest of his legs. She had also picked out his brown boots that he normally wore and his black leather jacket.

He walked out and turned in a slow circle for her and stopped once he did a complete 360.

"How do I look?"

Ruby was staring at him with hungry eyes.

"Let's just say, if you weren't gay and into this guy, I'd be all over you right now." Ruby said while licking her lips. Sam laughed and went back to the bathroom, combing his hair and putting on cologne. Sam stared at himself in the mirror and convinced himself in his head that he deserved someone.

Sam walked back out and as soon as he went to sit down, his doorbell rang. Sam groaned and went to open the door and started talking.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to be here for the night so you'll need to come back later." He said quickly.

"Oh, and here I was thinking I was taking you out." A husky voice said. Sam's head shot up and stared into those perfect green eyes.

"Dean! I didn't think you'd be here already." Sam exclaimed.

Dean chuckled and hugged Sam tightly, inhaling in his neck again. "Well, here I am." Sam laughed and released Dean.

"You look _really_ good, Dean." Sam said, his breathe caught in his throat. Dean was wearing a maroon button up shirt, that was unbuttoned, a black plain tee shirt, nicely fitting jeans and brown boots, somewhat similar to Sam's.

"You look stunning yourself, Sammy." Dean let out a rumble that sounded close to a growl and Sam watched as his eyes travelled over Sam's body, taking in what he sees.

Sam grinned. "Thanks." He turned back around so his back was facing Dean and heard another growl escape Dean as he was probably looking at Sam's ass.

"Aye, Ruby! I'm heading out!" He yelled and watched as Ruby, dark hair and flowing purple dress, bounced down the stairs and out his front door.

"Have fun Sam! Hi Dean. Bye Sam. Bye Dean." She shouted as she walked away from the two men. Sam brought out his keys and shut and locked his front door before turning back to Dean.

"So." Sam smiled and crossed his arms. "Where are we going?"

* * *

"You're taking me to a freaking Haunted House?" Sam said unamused, as they stood in front of the new haunted house, Lucifer's Lair.

"Come on! It'll be fun! Trust me!" Dean said, practically begging Sam to go in and Sam groaned and let himself be pulled into the line to visit the _scary place_.

"I'm not easily scared, I hope you know this." Sam muttered as they began their journey along the side of the brick house, only making it five feet before someone jumped down from the trees.

Dean barely jumped but Sam had jumped at least a foot in the air before flattening himself against the house. Sam looked at Dean who smirked at him.

"I-I wasn't ready! I wasn't expecting that!" Sam muttered out an excuse and heard Dean snort before reaching for his hand. Together, they made their way along the side of the house, without jumping though there was a few jump scares, just expected this time.

They got to this part where they had to slide into the house and Sam looked up at the sky and groaned before getting to his knees and _barely_ sliding through the square hole and down the metal slide, but bumping his head on the roof.

"God damn it." He groaned and listened to Dean laugh at him as he slid down the metal slide.

"I hate being tall."

They made their way into a room with grey walls and a white floor. There was a metal table and a guy was sitting behind the table. He was looking down at his hands before he looked up and stared at them, like he was possessed.

"I don't deserve this!" He screamed at them. "The voices! They won't stop! They keep making me do stuff that I don't want to do!" He screamed and then randomly, he lifted the item in his hand, a pistol, preferably fake, and shot himself in the head, blood splattering all over the wall behind him.

Sam stared at the scene then blinked. "Okay...That was creepy." He muttered and felt Dean murmur in agreement.

They moved into the next room, which was filled with strobe lights. Sam felt along the walls, making his way through the place. He got to a doorway which was dark when there was a tap along his shoulder. He turned around, thinking it was Dean when a clown face appeared in front of his face.

Sam screamed so loudly, it hurt his throat so much.

"Sammy!" He heard Dean shout. He felt hands on his shoulders and he was looking into bright green eyes the next second.

"What? What was it!?" Dean asked, concerned.

Sam dug his head into Dean's neck and muttered. "A clown."

He felt Dean stiffen then a snort was heard.

"Did you just say a clown?"

Sam nodded and he heard Dean openly chuckle and felt a hand petting his hair and a kiss was pressed to his hair. He heard something that went along the lines of ' _Too damn precious'_ and ' _beautiful'_. Sam blushed and was thankful for the darkness.

His head left Dean's neck but his hand stayed in-tangled with Dean's. They made their way through the dark corridors, with people in glowing faces popped in front of their faces, which neither of them got frightened at. Then they got to another room which Sam hated.

A chainsaw room.

 _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._

He had been hoping they didn't have one of this rooms. They had only stepped two steps into the room when a large looking man with a chainsaw entered the room with a blaring chainsaw in his hands. Sam freaked out and so did Dean. They both bolted around the table in the middle of the room and they played ring around the rosey with the chainsaw murderer for a few seconds.

They finally got the idea and left the way the man had came in. They both breathed in relief as they left the fucking scary room and made their way into a _disgusting_ room. Sam gagged and he heard Dean dry heave.

"God, this is horrible." He heard Dean mutter through a pinched nose. They found the secret exit and made their way into a room full of dolls and watched as they moved _on their own_ and were so entranced by it that they didn't hear men creep into the room.

Sam felt hands on his body and jerked around and almost hit someone for being so touchy-feel like with him. Sam glared at the creep, who had to be about 15, and turned back around to Dean and let him pull him out of the room and into a jail room of some sort. There was people in cages, people who were getting 'sawed' on, and someone who was grinning at them creepily.

They left that room then made their way through a wooden hallway were people were in boxes under them and banging on the floor as they walked through the hall. They got to a room where people were hanging around a pentagram. There was a guy in a mask and as soon as they got past a doorway, the door closed and locked behind them and the dude started speaking something about the devil or some shit like that.

As soon as they quit talking, a _fucking_ chainsaw revved up and another door opened up and _another_ guy with _another_ chainsaw walked into the tiny area Sam and Dean were in. Sam screamed, Dean shouted and they both ran the only way there was an exit.

The door flew up and they both ran out into open evening air, with the chainsaw guy right behind them for a few seconds before he stopped.

Sam stopped running once he was fifty feet away from the place and leaned over and breathed heavily. He inhaled and exhaled and felt Dean's arm come around his waist.

He stood up and turned around and bonelessly hugged Dean.

He turned his head to whisper into Dean's ear.

"Never." He hissed into Dean's ear. "Take. Me. To. Another. Haunted. House. Or. I. Will. Cut. Your. Balls. Off." He felt Dean stiffen and felt him nod shakily.

Sam gave a satisfied nod then laid his head in the crook of Dean's neck again and just breathed in and out.

* * *

"Have to end this in a cliche way, huh?" Sam teased as he nudged Dean closer to the water. After going to the Haunted House, they decided to head down to the beach, which was considerably close. It was still somewhat warm out, so why not?

Dean chuckled and nudged Sam back, who didn't even falter in his step. Sam knelt down by the ocean and dipped his hand in and looked up that moon which was encased in clouds.

What time was it again? Sam mentally shrugged because he frankly did not care.

Sam tilted his head back and smiled a toothy grin at Dean who stood behind him, grinning back at him.

"I had fun tonight, even though it resulted in me being scared out of my wits!" Sam exclaimed and stayed where he was, his head tilting back to look into Dean's eyes.

Dean laughed and ran his hand through Sam's hear and smiled down at him.

"It was cute."

Sam sputtered.

"Cute? I am not cute. I'm manly. More like a moose than a puppy, that's for sure." Sam sound, totally not pouting.

Dean grinned and put his hand on Sam's face and ran his thumb over Sam's bottom lip and softened it out from it's pouted position and stared into Sam's eyes for a long time.

Sam got lost in Dean's eyes, the endless pits of green, filled with many emotions that Sam couldn't decide what they were. It wasn't until his felt water hit his forehead.

Sam stared confusedly at the sky. Another drop of water hit him. Then another. They kept coming until Dean and Sam were being pounded by heavy rain drops. They stared at each other for a second before they both bolted for Dean's car. They got to the Impala with minutes but they were both dripping wet.

They laughed at each others appearance before sliding inside the car and heading back to Sam's place, not before stopping at the near's In-N-Out Burger and getting something to eat. Dean got a double-bacon cheeseburger with fries. Sam got a regular cheeseburger, a small thing of fries, and a salad.

They got back to Sam's place, after sitting in an empty parking lot for thirty minutes eating, listening to old rock music, and acting like complete goofs.

Sooner rather than later, they were at Sam's apartment, still half-way wet.

"So." Sam said, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I had fun."

"So did I." Dean said back, smiling at Sam's awkward position.

"Um." Sam grinned. "Can we do that again sometime?"

Dean's grin magnified by 100 times. "You want to go out again?"

"Yeah. I really enjoyed myself." Sam shrugged and leaned against his door, only to forget that the door was _open_ and he felt straight through and hit the floor.

Sam groaned and heard Dean laughed at him. Sam sat up on his elbows and glared at Dean. Dean came closer and put his hand out to help Sam up, and Sam took his hand, only to tug Dean down beside him.

Dean was the one that groaned this time and Sam laughed at him. Dean turned his head and glared at Sam and Sam once again got caught in his eyes. Sam stared, unintentionally, and Dean stared back too. Dean moved forward slowly, and got on top of Sam and stared down at Sam.

His eyes went down to Sam's lips and back to Sam's eyes, silently asking for permission. Sam didn't answer him with words or a nod.

Sam leaned his head up and caught Dean's lips with his own, clashing them together.

Their lips moved in perfect unison, Dean's lips moving softly against his own.

It was gentle, innocent and wonderful then it turned rough and passionate. Dean leaned down more, resting his body weight against his forearms, which were on either sides of Sam's head and turned his head so he could kiss Sam more deeply.

Their tongues met in a rough match for dominance. They battled for a minute before Sam submitted and let Dean explore his mouth. Dean's tongue and lips left his mouth but moved down to his neck and starting kissing, biting, and sucking at his neck, immediately finding his weak spot. It was right under his jaw, where his most tender skin was at.

Sam groaned and tilted his head back more, giving Dean more access to his neck, which Dean took advantage of.

Soon, Dean's lips made their way back to Sam's and they engaged in their powerful battle once again.

They eventually had to break apart for air and Sam kept his eyes shut for a moment before opening them and saying, "Wow."

"I know." He heard the huskier than normal voice of Dean and stared up at him. He saw Dean's eyes burning with passion, lust, and something else. His lips were swollen and his pupils dilated.

Dean leaned down and nuzzled at Sam's neck again and bit him lightly and Sam reacted instantly, arching his back towards Dean.

"So reactive." Dean muttered before standing up and pulling Sam up with him.

Dean kissed Sam once more, more gentle but with the same amount of passion and left him breathless once again.

"Call me. Okay?" Sam nodded, his eyes glazed over. Dean smiled and kissed Sam lightly before leaving.

Sam stood his the entry of his apartment for a minute, touching his lips softly and letting the past few minutes, that felt longer than it was, run through his mind again and again before his shut his door, locked it and leaned his head against the door.

 _Oh. My. God._

That was the only thing running through his head.

He felt electricity running through his body as Dean kissed him like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, a starved man eating his first meal in a while, a man drinking him like he was the finest wine there was.

Sam made his way to the closest bathroom to slap water onto his face when he stared at his appearance in the mirror.

His hair was messier than ever, roused from being tousled so much. His lips were kiss-swollen and his pupils were still dilated. His eyes went from his lips down to his neck where he lifted his jaw and glared.

 _God damn it, Winchester._

Dean just **had** to give him a hickey, didn't he?

* * *

 _So. How's everyone's summer break going? Anyone on vacations? What classes are you guys taking next year? I'm really interested to know what my readers are like. :) Sorry if that's kinda creepy. cx_

 _I hope you guys liked the chapter!_

 _~PrettyLittleRose_


	5. Sexy Can I

Summary: AU. Sam had just quit Stanford after being there for four years, due to a messy end with friends. Dean had just moved to Palo Alto, California, looking for a new start away from his Kansas family. Is it just coincidence that they bump into each other outside of a Bar? Of course not! Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics, bottom!Sam, Top!Dean, Alpha!Dean, Omega!Sam, unrelated!Wincest

Words: 1838 Words.

Pairings: Sam/Dean, Bobby/Jody, John/Mary, Jo/OFC, Ash/OFC, Adam/Lisa. Other pairings to be determined.

 **WARNINGS:** This fanfic is WINCEST. If you don't like the pairing, then don't read the story. It will possibly get dark, or have a dark background. Don't say I didn't warn you.

 _ **~Wincest**_

 _ **~Self-harm**_

 _ **~Abuse**_

 _ **~Homosexuality**_

 **Chapter Five**

 **Sexy Can I**

 _Sexy can I, hit it from the front,_

 _then I hit it from the back._

 _Know you like it like that._

 _Then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor,_

 _then we chill for a second, then I hit that ass some more._

 **October 18th, 2006 - Palo Alto, California**

Since that date almost two weeks ago, Sam and Dean hadn't been able to go on another one. Dean's been busy getting a job and Sam's been busy keeping his job.

Sam worked at a local animal shelter. He worked Sunday through Thursday each week. His only days off were on Friday and Saturday. Ruby also worked there, had been for about a year now.

Another girl, Lilith worked there. Sam didn't like the way she acted. She was rude, inconsiderate, and smelled like weed 75% of the time. Another boy, Crowley, worked there. He was assistant manager of the whole shelter. He kept Lilith in check, and if he was right, one more fuck up and she was fired.

The manager, Lucifer, was rarely around. It was like, he was locked up in his house for a whole month, then on the first day of the new month, he'd show up and give everyone a pay check and then they'd not see him for another month.

Dean had a job at a local bar, where he served people their liquor. He had only got the job five days ago and had been constantly busy, so busy that it got to the point where they could only call each other early in the morning.

Sam felt a pull in his chest, as he couldn't see Dean. There was this urge in him that made him want to spend all of his time with Dean and no one else.

Later on in the day, Sam was filling out papers for new pet owners of Maddie, a golden retriever, when he felt a burning sensation in his belly and his ass twitch to the feeling.

 _Fuck._

Sam had completely forgot to take his suppressors to avoid his heat and now he was going to feel the total affect of it after not having a heat for four months.

Sam nearly bent himself in half when he was hit with a wave of lust but forced himself to continue filling the papers out, and proceeded to walk the owners out of the shelter.

Sam already felt himself sweating and panting a dog in heat, which was what happened to be his problem.

Sam made his way to Crowley's office and knocked three times before entering.

"Ah, moose. What do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" Crowley had a British accent though he was from Scotland.

"I need to go home, like, right now. Please." Sam said, almost begging.

"And why would you need to go-" Sam's scent hit Crowley full force, as Crowley was a Beta. He stiffened before nodding and writing something down.

"Right. Go home. And for everyone's sake, don't come back until it's over." Sam nodded, fully understanding. Any random Alpha could jump him without a second chance.

"Need a ride home? Just to make yourself a gigantic being like yourself won't be jumped, of course." Crowley offered. Sam shook his head and refused the offer then headed home.

Usually, the walk to his house was thirty minutes, but Sam ran the whole way back, so he made it there within ten minutes. By that time, it had hit Sam full force, and he was running on instinct. Sam got to his door, opened it and locked it before heading to his room.

He had got two steps in when his feet were already heading towards the box inside his closet.

He dug it out and looked at the contents in the box before getting to work.

* * *

 _"F-fuck." Sam muttered as he shoved the fake alpha knot inside of him. He felt full but not full enough. "A-ah!"_

* * *

 _Sam rocked back and forth on the fake knot and whined as it went even further inside of him. He jacked his hand back and forth and forced the knot to hit his prostate with every thrust. "FUCK! O-oh FUCK! Right there! r-RIGHT T-" Sam choked on his saliva and let orgasm take over him._

* * *

 _Sam lazily moved the knot inside and out of him, slowly torturing himself. He whimpered and whined each time the knot slipped out of him but it was always rewarded with a moan as it slid back into his self-lubricated hole._

* * *

 **October 23rd, 2006 - Palo Alto, California**

Sam groaned as he woke up and stretched like a cat across his bed. His body ached, but in the best way possible.

Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked around the room and got choked on his breath. His room was a _wreck._ Clothes were torn and ripped all over the place, a lamp was broken, his sex toys were just all around him, and it looked like a tornado had been through his room.

Sam reached into his dresser drawer. He found his phone and unlocked his phone to see who had messaged him.

 **(127) Missed Text Messages.**

 **(42) Missed Calls.**

 **(17) Voice Mails.**

 _Shit._

Sam went through the who had called him first, and 80% of the calls were from Dean. He speed read through the text messages.

 _ **Dean: How's your day, babe? (10/18/06 - 8:33 PM)**_

 _ **Dean: You there, Sammy? (10/18/06 - 9:01 PM)**_

 _ **Dean: Samantha, I swear to God, you better answer me. (10/19/06 - 7:21 AM)**_

 _ **Dean: Did I do something to make you angry with me? (10/19/06 - 12:56 PM)**_

 _ **Dean: I'm sorry if I did. :/ I miss you, baby. (10/19/06 - 1:04 PM)**_

 _ **Dean: Sam. Please, I'm begging you, answer me. (10/20/06 - 9:53 PM)**_

 _ **Dean: Sam, I'm getting really worried. Text me immediately! (10/22/06 - 5:16 PM)**_

 _ **Dean: Samuel Harvelle, if you don't respond to me within the next hour, I'm coming to your house. (10/23/06 - 7:54 AM)**_

There was a lot of other texts, but the last one concerned him the most. He checked the time, which is happened to be **8:16 AM** and he let out a breath of relief.

He listened to the short but sweet voice mails and smiled down at his phone like an idiot. Sam went through his phone and clicked on Dean's contact and listened to the dial tone.

Five seconds later, Dean's relieved but concerned voice came through the speaker of his phone.

"Samuel Harvelle, where in the world have you been?" Dean questioned with worry.

"Hear me out." He said.

"You have a minute before I head to your apartment and blister your ass for worrying me to death."

Though Sam's dick twitched at that, he didn't want to be sitting on a sore ass for a week so he told the truth. "You know I'm an Omega right?"

"Yes. I do." Dean replied, protectiveness coming into his voice.

"Thursday, I went into heat at work." He heard Dean inhale sharply. "And I went home before my shift was over and that all I remembered. I woke up this morning, coherent, and my room's a mess, I have my fucking sex toys all over the room and my phone was all blew up."

He heard Dean choke on air once the words 'sex toys' left hit mouth, and Dean's voice got a tiny bit huskier.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Well, that makes sense. I thought you were being murdered actually." Dean let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well, sorry to disappoint but I'm still alive though thoroughly fucked by my own toys."

Even though Sam and Dean had only been seeing each other for over two weeks, he felt so damn comfortable with him and he was more than ready to talk about his sex life with him.

Dean choked again. "How does that feel, huh?" Huskiness, that's all he can hear.

"I ache all over but in the most fantastic way. God, I'd do it all over again." He groaned as he stretched again and listened to Dean groan back to him over the phone.

"God, baby boy, you can't be fucking teasing me over the phone like that when I'm trying to keep my dick inside my pants." He said. Sam laughed lightly as he stood up and groaned again as the ache in his ass grew.

"Who says I want you to keep inside your pants?" Sam replied while bending over and picking up his toys and putting them back inside the box they came from.

"Don't tease me at eight in the morning, babe. I'll come over to your apartment and pin you against the wall and fuck you so hard into tomorrow that you'll feel me for weeks."

Sam let out a guttural groan and had to press down on his dick.

"Mm. Let me know when you want to make that reality."

Then he hung up on Dean.

He had only just picked up all the clothes he had ripped and threw them away when his phone beeped again.

It was a picture message.

From Dean.

 _ **Dean: Hurtful that you left me in this condition ;) xx**_

Then there was a picture of Dean's body, with his hand wrapped around his erection.

Sam never thought his mouth could be as dry as it is nor did he think that he could be as horny as he is after five days of heat.

He looked down at his erection and looked at the ceiling.

 _Fuck._

* * *

 _Well. What's up guys?_

 _I've been under lots of stress._

 _I almost cut again._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Who the fuck am I kidding? I cut again._

 _After being two months clean._

 _Damn._

 _Oh well. I feel less stressed._

 _Leave a review or what not. Follow this story because...ya.  
_

 _Thanks you guys!_

 _~PrettyLittleRose_


	6. Secrets

Summary: AU. Sam had just quit Stanford after being there for four years, due to a messy end with friends. Dean had just moved to Palo Alto, California, looking for a new start away from his Kansas family. Is it just coincidence that they bump into each other outside of a Bar? Of course not! Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics, bottom!Sam, Top!Dean, Alpha!Dean, Omega!Sam, unrelated!Wincest

Words: 1843 Words.

Pairings: Sam/Dean, Bobby/Jody, John/Mary, Jo/OFC, Ash/OFC, Adam/Lisa. Other pairings to be determined.

 **WARNINGS:** This fanfic is WINCEST. If you don't like the pairing, then don't read the story. It will possibly get dark, or have a dark background. Don't say I didn't warn you.

 _ **~Wincest**_

 _ **~Self-harm**_

 _ **~Abuse**_

 _ **~Homosexuality**_

 **Chapter Six**

 **Secrets**

 _I need another story_

 _Something to get off my chest_

 _My life gets kinda boring_

 _Need something that I can confess._

 _'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

 _From all the truth that I've said_

 _Come by it honestly I swear_

 **October 25th, 2006 - Palo Alto, California**

So. After that conversation went on two days ago, Dean had been sending him very graphic descriptions of what he'd do to him and sending him pictures of his dick as well.

All in all, Sam was super fucking horny, though he just got out of heat.

Sam was supposed to be at the animal shelter right now but Crowley insisted that he stay at home til Sunday came around. Who was Sam to argue with him?

Sam was in a pair of baggy shorts, no shirt and was doing some chin-ups in his living room when a knock sounded at the door. Sam let himself down off of the bar slowly and stretched his arm in the air for a moment before heading to the door.

He opened the door, his chest glistening with sweat, and panted for a second.

"Hello."

Dean stood there in his doorway, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt. Dean's nostrils flared up when he saw what Sam was wearing and walked into the apartment slowly, and turned around and shut the door as slow as possible.

"Dean?" Sam had barely got the word out of his mouth when Dean pressed him against the wall. Sam was lifted up and his legs wrapped around Dean's waist and then Dean's lips were on his and his arms were wound around Dean's neck.

Sam tried to say something but eventually gave up and started kissing back with enthusiasm. Their teeth crashed together, lips bashing against another. Dean took Sam's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked and bit on it. Sam let out a rather embarrassing moan.

Sam looked into Dean's eyes and watched them darken as he took in Sam's appearance, flushed and situated on a wall, just for Dean.

Dean plunged his head into Sam's neck and started laying kisses there, then started to suck and bite into Sam's neck.

Sam groaned and tightened his legs around Dean, and let his hands trail down his back and scratched _hard_. Dean arched his back and groaned into Sam's neck and ground his clothed dick into Sam's.

Sam choked on his breath and rutted as much as he could back against Dean, seeing he was pinned to the wall.

Dean sucked one more mark into Sam's neck then stopped, and sat Sam's feet down on the floor, but kept his arms around Sam's waist and kept his head in the crook of Sam's neck.

Sam ran his hands through Dean's hair and softly soothed him.

"I missed you." Sam heard Dean whisper.

"I missed you too, De." Sam didn't know where the nickname came from, it just came naturally.

He felt Dean smile against his neck. "I like the new name." One more kiss was pressed into his neck and then Dean was standing up again, staring into Sam's eyes once again.

Sam felt tingles run throughout his body and his heart become alive. It felt like he was dead before and now he was being revived, just by looking into the olive green eyes that sparkled with golden flecks.

"Dean?" He whispered.

"Yea."

"How come you make me feel so _alive_?" Sam asked, child-like. Dean stood stiff for a second then relaxed again and pulled Sam into his arms so Sam's head was in Dean's neck and slowly, the pair made their way to the loveseat in the living room. Dean situated himself first, then pulled Sam down on him, so half of the giant was laying on him and the other half was tossed on the loveseat.

Dean ran his hand through Sam's hair and hummed for a moment.

The humming abruptly stopped.

"Do you know what true mates are?" Dean asked him.

"I know that they're rare. And they're special. True mates are examples of one-of-a-kind love, where you see the person and you just _know_. It hits you with such feeling and emotion that you can't **not** love them." Sam answered unsure. Dean hummed again and kept running his hand through Sam's hair.

"You see. It's kind of like that. Let me explain it." Dean cleared his throat and started to talk again.

"One day, after moving to a new town after escaping his cruel past, David moved to Tallahassee, Florida, wanting a new start. And David was sure addicted to his coffee. So on the last day of his first week there, he smelt the most intoxicating smell ever. Like, a woodsy, warm scent. He just couldn't resist. He followed the scent and found this amazing, exotic man. He went by the name of Stefan. From that day, he couldn't leave him alone. He did anything to get his attention or get him in his arms. Any excuse to get him alone. He never felt such strong emotion for anyone but this man.

"True mates are made for for each other and no one else. They can't live without the other once they find each other." Dean said with such strong emotion. A few moments passed by.

"Sam. You're my Stefan. I'm your David. We're true mates. That's why you feel so alive." Dean concluded.

Sam sat there in shock for five, ten, twenty seconds before he jumped up and was straddling Dean's lap with Dean's shocked face in front of his.

"So that's why whenever I was on the phone with you, my heart would beat out of my chest!" Sam said excitedly. Dean just chuckled and nodded.

As Sam chattered on and on, Dean just sat there with the most love-struck expression that anyone could have ever seen. He just couldn't believe that this, _**beauty of life,**_ the love of his life was his and was his for a long time.

Dean was watching Sam's face but his eyes flickered to his arms when he saw stripes of pink, red, brown, and white on Sam's arms.

Dean's hand shot out and grabbed Sam's left wrist and looked at the marks on his arm.

"What are these?" He asked quietly after a few minutes of observing.

Sam had completely forgot that he didn't have a shirt on. That was okay. But he knew that Dean knew what they were, he just wanted to hear that from Sam so he wasn't assuming.

"They're nothing." Sam muttered and tried yanking his wrist out of Dean's grasp but with no luck. Dean was at least twice as strong as him.

"Sam." He heard the pain in Dean's voice.

"I...self-harm." He answered quietly. He saw and felt Dean's body shake.

"Dean?" He asked. Dean's head lifted up and Dean was biting his lower lip, his eyes filled with tears.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, oblivious.

"Sam. You self-harm. That's not okay. So no, I'm not okay. If someone hurts you, even yourself, it will upset me. I'm your Alpha, your dominant, I'm supposed to protect from anything that can cause you harm, but how I am to protect you against yourself?" Dean asked helplessly. A tear slipped from his eye and landed on Dean's lap.

"Dean..." Sam muttered helplessly.

"Sam. I don't want to use my Alpha voice on you to command you not to do such a thing again, but I will. Don't put it past me. Right now though, all I want you to do is promise that you won't do this again. And I want to know where everything is, the _things_ you use to harm yourself." Dean said, quiet but stern.

Sam nodded quickly. "I promise. I swear to God that I will not do such a thing again." It was quiet for a few moments.

"And?" Dean prompted.

"They're in the bottom of my dresser, under my clothes." Sam muttered. Sam was pushed gently to the side where he sat down on the couch while Dean went and disposed of the items Sam had.

Ten minutes later, Dean was back and was sitting beside of Sam again. He wrapped his arm around Sam's neck and tugged him so Sam was settled into the crook of his neck.

"If you break that promise, you'll break my trust, Sam. Don't break it." Dean muttered before settling into the couch and scenting Sam as much as he could with clothes on.

Fifteen minutes later, both Omega and Alpha, dominant and submissive, mate and mate, were drifting off to slumber-land, where they both dozed for quite a few hours.

* * *

 ** _(I don't know if this makes up for my absence but this is the best I could do. I've been sick the last three days, my mom was in the hospital with sepsis (4-10-15 to 4-21-14), my step-dad was a fucking idiot and got arrested, I got in a fight with my boyfriend but we made up, tests have been coming up like crazy at school. I've felt broken and used and torn apart for the last three weeks. I just didn't know what to do. I still don't know what to do.) I wrote this chapter back in April, excuse this rant because this happened two months ago almost  
_**

 _Anyway._

 _If you guys want someone specific to happen leave it in a review (Fan-fiction. net) or comment (AO3). I love all of you guys and thank you guys for being so patient with me. I'm not gonna be back on schedule until everything is back on track, my mom is better, my sickness is gone and I don't have a sleep issue._

 _Bye guys!_

 _~PrettyLittleRose_


	7. If It's Love

Summary: AU. Sam had just quit Stanford after being there for four years, due to a messy end with friends. Dean had just moved to Palo Alto, California, looking for a new start away from his Kansas family. Is it just coincidence that they bump into each other outside of a Bar? Of course not! Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics, bottom!Sam, Top!Dean, Alpha!Dean, Omega!Sam, unrelated!Wincest

Words: 1680 Words.

Pairings: Sam/Dean, Bobby/Jody, John/Mary, Jo/OFC, Ash/OFC, Adam/Lisa. Other pairings to be determined.

 **WARNINGS:** This fanfic is WINCEST. If you don't like the pairing, then don't read the story. It will possibly get dark, or have a dark background. Don't say I didn't warn you.

 _ **~Wincest**_

 _ **~Self-harm**_

 _ **~Abuse**_

 _ **~Homosexuality**_

 **Chapter Seven**

 **If It's Love**

 _If it's love_

 _And we decide that it's forever_

 _No one else could do it better_

 _If it's love_

 _And we're two birds of a feather_

 _Then the rest is just whatever_

 _And if I'm addicted to loving you_

 _And you're addicted to my love too_

 **November 2nd, 2006 - Palo Alto, California**

Dean was probably worried about him.

Sam hasn't talked to anyone all day, except to Crowley, who excused him on a day off. Sam had turned off his phone, rejecting any calls that anyone would be sending to him.

At the moment, Sam had made company with the coach and was curled up in a blanket, watching a show called 'The Vampire Diaries'. Sam wasn't too big of a fan of the show but he liked it well enough. It was about a girl named Elena who was apparently the doppelganger of a bitch named Katherine. The Salvatore brothers, Stefan and Damon, fell in love with her and right now, they were battling a bastard named Klaus.

Honestly, if Sam was honest, he was head over heels with Damon. Just look at those icy blue eyes, and that body! Sam shivered in delight and continued to watch the brawl. He was shocked when Elijah, Klaus' brother, had turned on the Salvatore brothers and rescued his brother from death. Sam wanted to hit the sofa in anger. That lying cock-whore!

"Personally, I think Stefan is the hot one." A gruff voice said in his ear. Sam jumped and turned around as much as he could on his couch.

Dean stood behind him in flannel pajama pants, which were dark green and black, and a plain tee shirt, which was gray. Dean flopped beside him on the couch. In Dean's right hand, there was a case of beer and in his left hand there was a bag from the nearby gas station down the road.

"Dean!" Sam finally got his motor skills back. He stared agape at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, babe, you weren't answering my calls and in my head, this called for an emergency sleep-over." Dean stared at him with a fixed stare.

"What's all this about Sammy?" Dean asked, putting down the beer and the bag to hold Sam's head in his hands and stare him right into his eyes.

Sam tried to look away but Dean tightened his grip and refused to let him look away. Sam slumped down as much as he could and in the background, they could still hear Damon worrying about Elena, seeing as she died.

"Today's the first anniversary that my parents have been dead." He whispered. He looked up and saw Dean's eyes grow soft.

"Awe, Sammy." He said quietly. Sam continued talking.

"I didn't want to do anything besides mourn their death and grieve. And that meant turning on this awful TV show and sacrifice myself to Satan." He said sarcastically at the end, earning him a grin from his beautiful mate.

"Baby boy, you could've just said something. You scared me for a bit. I thought you were having doubts or something about us." Dean said, tilting his head up so he could kiss Sam thoroughly. Dean's tongue made its way through Sam's slack and parted lips and licked the roof of his mouth, tangled with Sam's tongue and grew comfortable in Sam's domain.

When it got to the point where they both needed to breathe, Dean pulled back and laid his forehead against Sam's.

"What do you say we continue this party of Vampire watching?" Dean asked with a smirk. Sam nodded and laid against Dean's chest. They both laid there for hours, sipping on the casual beer or eating the random junk food that Dean bought and conversed some times while watching the brothers sacrifice themselves for the girl.

"See, this is why I don't like girls. Manipulating little snitches." Sam said, his speech slightly slurred due to lack of sleep. It was now three in the morning and they had just gotten to the part where Elena and Damon had died because they crashed into a building for the better good.

"Yea, yea. I know, baby." Dean replied, himself just as tired as Sam. They didn't even notice when they both fell asleep on that couch, with the character's screaming all around them.

 **November 3rd, 2006 - Palo Alto, California**

Sam stretched and arched his back against the warm surface behind him, only for an arm to tighten itself around Sam's waist, keeping him against Dean. Sam smiled sleepily, and snuggled deeper into Dean's chest.

Sam could have swore he heard something like a purr exit from Dean's chest. He had to stop himself from giggling at the fact but a tiny one still escaped him.

"Sam." Dean's voice was three times as deep and more husky that ever and it made Sam's stomach drop.

"Mhmm." Sam turned around in Dean's arms and nudged his neck with his nose, and smiled into his neck.

"Go back to sleep." His words were a little slurred and he was still purring.

"Well, stop purring then. You're not a cat." Sam let out another giggle at this and wrapped his arms around Dean tighter. Sam felt Dean dig his fingers into his back and then one hand went down to his ass and pulled him even tighter against Dean.

Dean nudged against Sam's chin with his nose and Sam tilted his neck backwards and Dean took this as his right to mark Sam. Dean's lips covered the junction where Sam's neck and shoulder met and he clamped down with his teeth, hard.

Sam jerked a tiny bit and felt himself being moved underneath of Dean. Sam wrapped his legs around Dean and squeezed.

Dean groaned into Sam's neck and gripped Sam's ass tighter in his hands and tugged him so their crotches were rubbing against one another. Sam moaned and let his hands rest in Dean's hair and tugged as much as he could with Dean's short hair. Sam let his head fall backwards and rubbed his erection against Dean's.

Dean rutted against him for another second before lifting Sam from the couch. Sam already had his arms wrapped around Dean's waist and his hands in Dean's hair so he just attached his lips to Dean's neck and sucked and nipped at the skin there. Sam made his way up to behind Dean's ear and sucked on the spot behind there and was surprised to feel Dean stutter in his walking.

Sam smiled and started to suck on Dean's earlobe when he felt the wall press up hard behind him and Sam moaned at the pressure he felt everywhere.

Dean pinned him against the wall and Sam laid there, with his head back. Sam tugged at Dean's hair but Dean wasn't rushing. Dean let his hands fall down to the bottom of Sam's shirt and slowly tugged the soft cotton over Sam's torso and shoulders and finally dropped it on the floor somewhere behind them. Dean attached his hands to Sam's sides and started sucking on Sam's shoulders and gripped his sides tighter before moving his hands back down to Sam's ass and gripped that tightly.

Sam took his hands out of Dean's hair and moved his hands underneath of Dean's shirt and rubbed his hands over the muscles that he had and finally removed the damned offending piece of material once Dean growled at him to take it off.

Chest to chest, they rested against the other and skimmed their hands over each other. Dean ran his hands down to Sam's arm and pulled it up to his face so that the scars etched into the skin was facing him and he laid kissed upon every scar there. Sam choked on his breath and felt his eyes feel up with tears and he cupped Dean's face with one hand and pulled him close to him and kissed him slowly.

Sam was sat down on the floor but Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and pulled him tightly into each other. Gently but passionately kissing, they parted and rested their foreheads against the other. Sam kept his eyes closed and breathed in the smell that was just so distinctly Dean and relaxed. He felt Dean move and then lips were pressed against his temple and then five words were whispered in his ear and Sam positively melted.

"I love you so much."

Sam let emotions overcome him and bent forward and kissed Dean's neck before moving his lips to Dean's ear.

"I love you so much more."

* * *

 _I think this is a little shorter than my normal chapters but I'm trying to get into the vibe of writing the story like this._

 _What should happen next chapter? Please, tell me. Because I have no idea what to._

 _So much writer's block._

 _Love you guys!_

 _~PrettyLittleRose_


	8. Big Decisions

Summary: AU. Sam had just quit Stanford after being there for four years, due to a messy end with friends. Dean had just moved to Palo Alto, California, looking for a new start away from his Kansas family. Is it just coincidence that they bump into each other outside of a Bar? Of course not! Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics, bottom!Sam, Top!Dean, Alpha!Dean, Omega!Sam, unrelated!Wincest

Words: 1981 Words.

Pairings: Sam/Dean, Bobby/Jody, John/Mary, Jo/OFC, Ash/OFC, Adam/Lisa. Other pairings to be determined.

 **WARNINGS:** This fanfic is WINCEST. If you don't like the pairing, then don't read the story. It will possibly get dark, or have a dark background. Don't say I didn't warn you.

 _ **~Wincest**_

 _ **~Self-harm**_

 _ **~Abuse**_

 _ **~Homosexuality**_

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Big Decisions**

 _Sittin' 'round wondering just what the hell to do with your life_

 _Only get one chance but you seem to always think twice_

 _And I'm getting so tired of trying to always be nice_

 _You're sweet and sincere, but so ruled by fear_

 **December 19th, 2006 - Amarillo, Texas**

Sam wasn't surprised when Jo and Ash invited him back home for Christmas. Though, he asked if he could bring someone very special with him and of course, they agreed. Sam wanted Dean to met his brother and sister, and his very best friend, Kevin.

So that's why they were both on a road that lead them straight to Texas. They would have taken a plane but Dean's terrified. He admitted this to him earlier this morning with embarrassment on his face. Sam had kissed him and grabbed his hand and told him there was nothing to be embarrassed over.

Dean has smiled at him and kissed his hand and whispered in his ear, "How did I get so lucky to have you?"

Sam had replied, "Damn straight you're lucky that you got my hot ass here." And smiled at Dean cheekily. Dean had grabbed his ass and tugged him inwards and mouthed the words 'so hot' to Sam.

Dean knocked Sam out of his thoughts by grabbing his hand and gripping it tightly and smiling at him while still looking at the road. It was about nine o'clock at night and they were the only car within miles on the road.

Sam gripped Dean's hand back and smiled back at him before reaching across the console and kissing Dean's temple briefly. He saw Dean's eyes crinkle and a wink was thrown his way. Sam laid his head against Dean's shoulder and let his eyes rest. He felt a kiss be laid against his forehead and his hand was gripped even tighter.

"Go to sleep, baby boy. We'll be there by morning." Dean's husky voice reassured him in his ear. Sam fell asleep to 'I love you' being whispered time and time again into Sam's hair.

 **December 20th, 2006 - San Antonio, Texas**

Sam's shoulder was being shook. He grumbled and tried to snuggle back into the warm, moving pillow underneath of him but his pillow wasn't having it.

"Baby, you need to wake up. We're here." Dean's voice said in his ear, tired but excited. Sam smacked at the offending voice that was right in his ear and turned over and tried to go back to sleep but Dean wasn't having any of that.

"Nuh-uh. No you don't." Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and tugged him back so Sam's back was touching Dean's chest. At this angle, Dean set his mouth on a part of Sam's neck and started sucking and nibbling on his mate, setting his claim.

Sam instantly started to wake up and arched against Dean and tried to tilt his head more to the side so Dean would have more access to his neck but Dean didn't let him and finished sucking on that part of his neck before he released Sam.

"Noo." Sam whined and reached for Dean and snuggled him by wrapping his arms around Dean's waist. Dean groaned and looked at the ceiling then back down at Sam with a fond look.

"I've created a monster." Dean grumbled into Sam's hair but he secretly liked all the cuddling that Sam gave. It made him feel loved. Dean tucked his head into Sam's neck and breathed in, scenting Sam one more time before he released Sam from his grip and kissed Sam on the lips gently once before unlocking the doors and stepping out into the brisk, winter air that was somewhat still warm in Texas.

Sam got out of Dean's car as well and almost fell on his ass. He's about as uncoordinated as a fawn trying to walk just a few minutes after birth. Nearly impossible.

Dean stifled a chuckle at Sam and walked up the sidewalk to the house they were parked in front of. The house looked older on the outside but Sam promised that it was a lot nicer inside. Dean stopped walking and waited for Sam to get in front of him, it was only fair since this was Sam's family.

Sam knocked on the door thrice and waited. A dude with a mullet opened the door and his brown glared at the offending people who were knocking at the door at eight in the morning.

"We're not buying." Ash said.

"Good thing that he's not selling." Dean replied. Ash opened the door fully and leaned against the door frame.

"Sammy. Good to see ya, bro." Ash opened his arms and Sam walked into his older brother's embrace. Sam patted his brother's back and then released him.

"Ash, this is Dean." Sam said, gesturing to Dean. Ash turned to Dean and embraced him as well.

"Dean. Nice to meet you." Dean awkwardly patted Ash's back.

"Nice meet you too man." Dean said and inwardly was relieved when Ash released him.

"Well, don't just stand there. C'mon in. I'll go and wake up Jo." Ash said and walked off leaving the pair at the door.

Sam walked in and grabbed Dean's wrist and tugged him along to the kitchen. He let go of Dean when he saw the food on the table and sat down and instantly started to gulf down pancakes and bacon. Sam looked up with his mouth stuffed full and looked at Dean who looked down at him in amusement.

"Wut?" Sam muttered, looking up at Dean with his big, full hazel eyes.

"Nothing babe." Dean smiled at him. Then Sam was being knocked out of his chair by a tiny person. Sam hugged back but continued chewing the food in his mouth before swallowing.

"Nice to see you again, Jo."

"You too, Sammy." The small, blonde petite girl said. She released Sam and then turned to Dean and embraced him just as tight.

"Welcome to the family, Dean." Dean's throat closed up and he hugged the small woman back.

"It's a pleasure." Dean said thickly and smiled at Sam behind her head, seeing that Sam was already back on the chair and eating more food.

Jo released him from her grip and walked to the other side of the table and sat down and put little food on her plate before slowly eating. Dean sat on the right of Sam and Ash sat on the the left of Jo. Dean pulled food on his plate and eat slow but faster than Jo but not faster than Sam. Ash pulled food on his plate and almost at the same speed as Sam. Dean eyed the fifth plate at the end of table. Sam saw him looking at the plate and swallowed before speaking.

"Who else is going to be here?" Sam asked, curious.

"You know Gordon Walker, our cousin, right? He decided to spend Christmas here this year."

Sam nodded mutely and Dean inwardly worried why he had gone quiet so quick. Then the door opened loudly and bags could be heard being dropped on the floor. Feet that were probably encased in boots made their way to the kitchen where the other four people were eating currently.

A tall, colored man entered the room. He was wearing plaid, dirty jeans, and scuffed up boots. He looked alright on the inside but if you looked into his eyes, you could see the mischief and mayhem wondering around in there.

Gordan sat at the far end of the table and didn't bother to pull food onto his plate but instead looked at Sam and Dean.

"Who's your friend, _Sammy_?" Gordon practically sneered the words at him, looking at Dean as if he was interested.

"This is my true mate, Dean Winchester." Sam said, not bothering to be friendly at all with Gordon. Gordon had been his tormenter when he was younger. Sam refused to allow Gordon to be a bully to him now, after he finally really enjoyed his life.

"True mate, huh?" Gordon huffed and looked at Dean with his eyes open wide and he allowed his voice to be sultry.

"I can show you a real good time, Dean. Why don't you drop the loser and come hang out with a real omega who can actually please you?" Gordon said. Gordon moved his hand to Dean's shoulder, as if Sam wasn't right beside of Dean, and looked out from under his lashes.

Dean was about to say something about how Gordon should really back up before he did something he didn't want to but Sam beat him to the punch-line.

Sam ripped Gordon's hand off of Dean and shoved it back into Gordon's personal space. Sam grabbed Gordon by his plaid shirt and pulled him off of the seat and backed him up into the wall and made it so Gordon was raised off the floor by six inches and was looking down at Sam with new fear in his eyes.

"Listen here, Gordon. You see that handsome man over there. Dean. He's _mine._ My mate. My lover. _Mine_. Not yours. I love him. I don't care if we share blood or not, he comes first before anyone else. I'm not the same kid that you picked on when we were little and just submitted to everything you did. I'm stronger and older and wiser. So you better, get your priorities straight before I end up doing something I regret to you." Sam said, practically snarling at Gordon then dropped him to the floor before moving back to his seat

Sam sat beside of Dean and gripped his hand tightly and resumed eating. Dean smiled at Sam so big, it was like his every wish came true. Dean moved in close and kissed Sam's temple before squeezing Sam's hand back and continued eating as well.

Jo just stared at the pair for a minute then to Gordon before shrugging and eating what was left on her plate. Ash looked up from his food for a minute and looked at Gordon who was looking at Sam and Dean with rage in his eyes. Ash rolled his eyes and stared pointedly at Gordon who stared back at Ash with surprise. Ash didn't say anything at first before saying four words.

"You deserved it, dick."

* * *

 _So next chapter is the mating scene and woo, I'm going to need a few days to work on that. Any suggestions on how you want it to happen?_

 _This story is pretty close to ending because I keep having writer's block and I'm trying to do another story at the same time._

 _Hope you guys liked this :)_

 _~PrettyLittleRose_


	9. My Life

Summary: AU. Sam had just quit Stanford after being there for four years, due to a messy end with friends. Dean had just moved to Palo Alto, California, looking for a new start away from his Kansas family. Is it just coincidence that they bump into each other outside of a Bar? Of course not! Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics, bottom!Sam, Top!Dean, Alpha!Dean, Omega!Sam, unrelated!Wincest

Words: 2885 Words.

Pairings: Sam/Dean, Bobby/Jody, John/Mary, Jo/OFC, Ash/OFC, Adam/Lisa. Other pairings to be determined.

 **WARNINGS:** This fanfic is WINCEST. If you don't like the pairing, then don't read the story. It will possibly get dark, or have a dark background. Don't say I didn't warn you.

 _ **~Wincest**_

 _ **~Self-harm**_

 _ **~Abuse**_

 _ **~Homosexuality**_

 **Chapter Nine**

 **My Life**

 _But of all these friends and lovers_

 _There is no one compares with you_

 _And these memories lose their meaning_

 _When I think of love as something new_

 _Though I know I'll never lose affection_

 _For people and things that went before_

 _I know I'll often stop and think about them_

 _In my life I love you more_

 **January 2nd, 2007 - Palo Alto, California**

Dean pushed Sam up against his apartment door before ravishing his mouth entirely. Dean gripped Sam's wrist in his hand and pulled them up until they were held up above Sam's head. Sam's head tilted back and Dean took advantage of that and started marking up Sam's neck, nipping and sucking at the skin that was there.

Sam groaned and the sound went straight to Dean's cock. Sliding a hand into Sam's pocket, he pulled out the apartment key before sliding it into the slot and opening the door as quick as possible and pushed Sam inside before slamming the door shut with his foot. Dean grabbed Sam and turned him around so Sam was back up against the door. Dean pushed him quite hard, so Sam landed hard against the sturdy wood.

Sam arched his back and into Dean and Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and slid his hands down to Sam's ass and gripped it tight before tugging upwards. Sam understood what he wanted and jumped up and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist tightly. Sam lifted his hands and ran them through Dean's still short but longer than normal hair and tugged as best as he could. Dean's groaned gutturally before squeezing Sam's ass, hard.

One of Dean's hands released its grip on Sam's ass before making it way to the front of Sam's shirt and started tugging the material upwards. Sam raised his arms in the air and allowed Dean to remove the sweater off of him and then he did the same to Sam's undershirt. After both shirts had been removed, Sam lowered his arms and wrapped them around Dean's neck and pulled Dean inwards so Sam could bite on Dean's neck.

Dean turned his head to the left, allowing Sam to bite on his neck while his hands skimmed over Sam's body, gripping and touching the places that deserved to be appreciated. Dean moved his mouth to Sam's ear as he circled Sam's hard, dusty pink, pebbled nipples.

"You know, when you took charge back in Texas, not backing down to Gordon and claimed me as yours basically, I wanted to take you right then and there and fuck you so hard that you'd be feeling me for a good week at least." Dean whispered hotly, before sucking Sam's earlobe into his mouth and nibbling on it softly.

Sam groaned and moved his hands down to the bottom of Dean's shirt before roughly tugging it upwards, not caring that he heard a slight tearing sound occur because of his roughness. Sam laid his head back and tilted his head to the side before saying seductively, "What's stopping you now, cowboy?"

Dean growled at the pure tone of _sex_ in his mate's voice. And **holy shit,** if it didn't turn him on more. He gripped Sam's hips tight, knowing there will be bruises there by tomorrow but he doesn't care right now. He wants his marks all over Sam. He wants everyone to know that this beautiful man, this _angelic_ man, was all his and no one else's.

Dean skimmed his nose against Sam's neck and whispered against his skin. "You have no clue what you're in store for, baby boy, if you really want to do this." He felt his hair being tugged on and then his green eyes made dilated hazel ones. He could barely see the hazel in his mate's eyes, the pupils were so dilated.

"If you don't fucking knot me and claim me here soon, I'm going to go find an alpha that will." Sam growled into Dean's mouth, nipping and sucking at his bottom lip. Dean let out a loud growl before attaching his mouth to Sam's neck and biting _hard_. He bit so hard that he tasted the metallic, tangy, salty taste of blood. The lapped at the bite mark, then sucked on it, making it red and making sure it stood out.

He walked to Sam's bedroom, Sam's legs still around his waist and Sam was now humping his cock down into Dean's cock with no shame. Dean opened the door and shut it with his foot before throwing Sam on the bed and climbing on top of him. Dean bit hard into Sam's mouth and growled again.

"You're **mine.** You got that? No one else touches this body but me. You'll never get pleasure from anyone else but me. Because you're **mine.** _Mine_ to touch, to please, to care for, to breed, and to love for. **Mine. Mine. Mine.** " Every time Dean said the word, 'mine', he would bit somewhere else on Sam's body, hard enough to break skin but not hard enough for it to drip blood.

Sam arches his back and nods to Dean's every word.

"Yours. Only yours, Alpha." When Sam said the word 'alpha', Dean felt like he could cum just listening to Sam talk all night.

Dean went to go and take off the necklace he had on but Sam put a hand on his and stopped him.

"Leave it." Sam whispered and Dean nodded and let the amulet hang from his neck once again. Sam had given it to Dean as a Christmas present, representing their bond and their love. Dean would never take it off unless Sam wanted him to.

Sam moved his fingers to Dean's jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them slowly, teasing Dean's cock with his fingers. Dean jerked once, breathing harshly through his nose, looking down at Sam through his lashes.

Dean moved back from the bed and dropped his jeans and stepped out of them before returning the favor to Sam. He unbuttoned them slowly, and then unzipped them and stuck his hand inside of Sam's jeans briefly before pulling the offending material off of the gorgeous body underneath of him.

Dean pulled Sam's waist up to his hips and had Sam wrap his legs around Dean's waist and Dean thrust hard against Sam's erection. Sam groaned and thrust back up without embarrassment. Dean pushed his hand into the back of Sam's tight boxer briefs and gripped the soft flesh in his hand before groaning at the feeling of the muscle underneath of his hand.

Sam wanted to get foreplay out of the way so he moved his hand subtly down until he got his fingertips inside of Dean's boxers and then he's tugging them down fast and flipping them over so he's on top and Dean's on the bottom. Dean looked up at Sam surprised but relaxed and watched Sam with hot, blazing emerald eyes.

Sam kissed down Dean's body, starting at his mouth. He sucked on Dean's lower lip before moving down to his Adam's apple and sucking on that for a few seconds. He moved down until he got to Dean's left nipple and sucked softly on the dusty pink nipple and was satisfied with the fucked out sounds coming out of Dean's mouth. He moved to the right, making sure that Dean's right nipple had the same attention. He kissed down Dean's body and then got to his navel and stuck his tongue in and sucked for a brief second. Sam moved down Dean's body and got to his favorite part of the male anatomy.

He looked up at Dean as he stuck his tongue out and licked the slit of Dean's cock lightly and watched with delight as Dean threw his head back and moaned like he was some whore. Sam smiled interally and then licked around the crown of Dean's cock before taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly and then sinking his head further on his cock. Dean's hand didn't know what to do but eventually landed in Sam's brown locks and tugged lightly on them, to assure Sam that he was doing amazing.

Sam bobbed his head up and down and looked up at Dean through his lashes and watched as those eyes turned from emerald to black in seconds. Sam wanted Dean to loose control for a brief second so he closed his eyes and relaxed his throat before letting all of Dean's cock slid into his mouth and a little down his throat. By the time Sam had all of it inside of his mouth, his nose was inside of Dean's blonde curly hairs at the base.

He heard Dean growl and then the hand that was in Sam's hair tugged hard and forced Sam off of his cock and then the positions were flipped again.

Dean put his fingers inside of Sam's boxer briefs and pulled them down like they were on fire and tossed to some random corner of the room and flipped Sam onto his stomach. He pulled Sam so he was on his hands and knees and then hands were on his ass again.

Sam waited. Nothing happened and right when he was about to open his mouth to ask what Dean was doing, something wet and warm left a wet trail against his already soaked with slick entrance. Sam mewled and fell onto his elbows.

Dean watched as Sam fell to his elbows and smirked a little before looking at the winking entrance in front him that was extracting slick from Sam's body. Dean put his face back to Sam's hole and sucked right over it, sucking those delectable juices into his mouth and once he got a taste, he wanted more. Dean went to town on Sam's hole. He licked all the way around the hole before thrusting his tongue in and out of the hot, tight place.

As Dean was lapping up the slick around the hole, he coated one of his fingers in Sam's natural lubricant and pushed it slowly inside of Sam. Sam was making the most delicious noises, some were broken and quiet. Others were loud and coherent. As Dean stuck that finger in, he saw Sam arch his back and moan wantonly. Dean bit the inside of Sam's ass cheek and went back to thrusting his tongue inside of his Omega while thrusting his finger in and out.

Dean added a second finger and that finger met almost zero resistance. He pulled the fingers back all the way and listened to Sam's groan of disappointment before shoving those two fingers back inside and searching for that one spot inside of Sam that would make him see stars.

 _C'mon. You have to be here somewhere._

"Holy _fuck_!" He heard Sam moan out and arch his back into the pleasure that he just received. "Mmm. What-Ah! W-was tha-OH!" Sam couldn't get a full sentence out because Dean found that special spot inside of Sam that caused Sam to receive full pleasure. Dean kept sucking around his fingers and slid a third finger in and met little resistance, thanks to Sam's natural lubricant.

He thrust his fingers inside of Sam for a few more seconds before pulling them out and dropping them to his cock and coated his cock in Sam's natural lubricant that was on his three fingers. His fingers then went to Sam's hips and pulled him back so his ass was in the air and his face was in a pillow.

Dean slid his cock slowly inside of the tight, warm passage and groaned when he slid in all the way easily.

" **Damn,** Sam. It's like your body was made to take cock, **my** cock." Dean rocked back and forth for a second before pulling back and then pushing back inside of the passage with force.

Sam released the prettiest sound when he did this so he continued moving back and forth with gusto, getting harder and faster as Sam's sounds got louder and hotter. Dean tilted his hips just slightly to the right and the reaction was glorious.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! God! Fuck m-me! o-OH my FUCKING GOD!" Sam was never a vocal person during sex but God, the way Dean was pounding into Sam's body right now was unbelievable.

Dean may have grew harder as these sounds escaped Sam's body and then his hands were underneath of Sam's shoulders and pulling Sam's upper part of his body up so Sam's back was to Dean's chest. Dean sat back on his haunches and bounced Sam on his cock while still thrusting up into the warm heaven.

Dean put one of his hands on Sam's stomach and the other was on Sam's shoulder, holding Sam against him. He put his mouth right up to Sam's ear and growled.

"Gonna breed you so good. Gonna fill you with my pups. Make you round and full and gonna be all mine. You want that? You want me to breed you and fill you full of my cum so you can have my pups? You want that, sweetheart?" Dean breathed heavily into Sam's ear, feeling his knot growing and catching on Sam's rim.

Sam threw his head back and let all kinds of noises escape his mouth as he answered Dean's question. "God! Yes! Fucking fill me up so full of your cum that I'll be filling it in me for the next month! Breed me so hard! Wanna give you as many pups as you want!" Sam yelled, feeling his orgasm approach him fast. Sam breathe stuttered for a moment and then Sam was releasing white, thick stripes of cum against his stomach and the bed in front of him.

Dean's vision went white for a few seconds as he saw Sam cum untouched. He never touched Sam on his dick, not once that night and that pure moment he saw Sam cum and release his load all over himself, Dean felt his knot fully grow and he shoved it all the way inside of Sam's hole and groaned as he came deep inside of Sam. As he came, he bit down on the right side of Sam's neck hard. That's where his mating mark is now. He lapped at the mark as he felt the cum being extracted out of him by Sam's contracting muscles and by _holy fuck,_ Sam was positively milking him so good.

Dean fell to the side, carefully setting Sam on his side in front of him. They were going to be locked together for a while and it was only right that they were comfortable. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's middle and pulled Sam even closer and almost moaned in Sam's ear when Sam contracted his muscles involuntarily around his cock and knot. Dean rubbed his hands all over Sam's body, relaxing the Omega in front of him.

"I love you so fucking much." Dean whispered, kissing all over Sam's neck and pulling up his arm so he could show he loves this part of Sam just as much as anything else.

Sam nodded and muttered quietly to Dean. "Yeah, I love you too. Sleep now. Food later. Fuck me again later, as well."

Dean chuckled as his Omega mate fell asleep almost instantly in his arms. He decided, _what the hell_ , and snuggled down into Sam, putting his nose inside of Sam's hair and falling asleep to the scent that was purely Sam.

* * *

 _Woo._

 _I tell you guys. Write tired/drunk. Edit when fully awake/sober. So much good comes from it._

 _I need to walk this off._

 _This was the first time writing detailed smut and Alpha/Omega smut._

 _How was it?_

 _God, I need sleep._

 _Love you guys :)_

 _~PrettyLittleRose_


	10. I Believe In Happy Endings

Summary: AU. Sam had just quit Stanford after being there for four years, due to a messy end with friends. Dean had just moved to Palo Alto, California, looking for a new start away from his Kansas family. Is it just coincidence that they bump into each other outside of a Bar? Of course not! Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics, bottom!Sam, Top!Dean, Alpha!Dean, Omega!Sam, unrelated!Wincest

Words: 1223 Words.

Pairings: Sam/Dean, Bobby/Jody, John/Mary, Jo/OFC, Ash/OFC, Adam/Lisa. Other pairings to be determined.

 **WARNINGS:** This fanfic is WINCEST. If you don't like the pairing, then don't read the story. It will possibly get dark, or have a dark background. Don't say I didn't warn you.

 _ **~Wincest**_

 _ **~Self-harm**_

 _ **~Abuse**_

 _ **~Homosexuality**_

 **Chapter Ten**

 **I Believe In Happy Endings**

 _I believe in happy endings_

 _Starry skies and dreams come true_

 _I've believed it since I first met you_

 _I believe in new beginnings_

 _Extra innings, brand new starts_

 _Loving hearts that care the way I do_

 _All these things and happy endings too_

 **July 4th, 2013 - Dallas, Texas**

"Isaiah! Will you slow down, please?" Sam called out to his five year old son who was hyper enough to be bouncing off the walls.

"But daddy, the fireworks are gonna be starting soon!" Isaiah retorted and looked back up at his dad with the puppy hazel eyes that he inherited from him. Sam groaned internally and picked up the five year old and sat him on his hip.

"Alright, alright. C'mon. Let's go find papa, alright?" Sam muttered to his son before carefully stepping between people to try to find his husband. Sam remembers the exact moment that Dean proposed to him.

It was right after he had Isaiah...

 _ **November 16th, 2007 - Palo Alto, California**_

 _"My feet are killing me." Sam groaned and fell back on the bed. They had just gotten Isaiah to fall asleep after an hour of crying and Sam was exhausted._

 _"Aw. Poor baby." Dean cooed at him, making fun of him and laughing when a pillow was thrown his way. He caught it before it hit him in the face and threw it back on the bed then fell on top of Sam, laughing into his neck and laying butterfly kisses there._

 _"Get off." Sam muttered, complaining but Sam contradicted himself by throwing his arms around Dean and snuggling into his neck. "You're so warm." Sam groaned and turned into a koala, wrapping his limps around Dean._

 _Dean stood up, Sam still wrapped around him, and walked to their closet and sat Sam on the short dresser in there before pulling out two pairs of pajama bottoms. He walked up to Sam and unbuckled his belt and hung it up on the backside of the closet door. He pulled down Sam's pants and threw them in the dirty clothes hamper in the far back corner. He then proceeded to slid the soft, then cotton bottoms onto Sam's bottom half and removed Sam's tee shirt, and threw that material in the dirty clothes as well._

 _Then he did the same to himself. He picked Sam back up, mainly because Sam was being a little child, and laid them both on the bed before reaching over and turning off the lights. He waited a few seconds before he heard the gasp._

 _Sam was looking at the ceiling, and his eyes were open wide. There was five words spelled out on the ceiling in glow-in-the-dark stickers. The letters were about three inches long themselves. It was quite clear what was written there._

 _ **Will you marry me, sweetheart?**_

 _Dean barely read the words that he himself had put up there less than two hours ago when he was jumped on by a 6'5' man who was repeatedly kissing his face and saying 'yes' over and over again. Dean returned every kiss with enthusiasm._

 **Present (July 4th, 2013) - Dallas, Texas**

Sam came out of his memory and looked to his left and saw his ever-loving husband of five years. He whispered into Isaiah's ear. "There they are, baby." Then he was making his way over to where his husband was playing with their two year old daughter.

Sam sat Isaiah down before wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and laying his head on top of Dean's. "Having fun there, Alpha?" He whispered teasingly and laughed as Dean turned around and dug his fingers into his sides and dragged him down beside of him. Dean smiled at him and brought Sam in for a kiss, quieting his laughs.

"You know it." Dean said against his lips. Then a little hand was batting at Sam's thigh. Sam moved back from Dean and looked at the hand that belong to the little child who was demanding their attention.

"Pway?" She asked cutely, tilting her head to the side. Her green eyes widened and looked at her parents, holding her hands out, asking to be picked up. "Pway?" Sam smiled at her and picked her up and laid back and then sat her on his stomach which was slightly rounded with their third child. She smacked her hands against his chest and giggled, her blonde curls bouncing with every movement.

"She looks like the female version of you." Sam said to Dean, pressing kisses to each palm of the little girls. Dean smiled back at him and opened up his arms. Two seconds later, Isaiah was throwing himself into those arms and Dean was hugging him with enthusiasm. Sam could hear Isaiah's laughs as Dean playfully snapped his teeth close the Isaiah's neck. Dean laid back next to Sam and wrapped his left arm around Sam as Sam curled into Dean.

Then people could be heard shushing others. Their little girl was still making noise and Sam started shushing her.

"Avery, look." He said to her and pointed up at the sky. Avery followed his finger to look into the sky and let out little 'oohs' when saw the first firework go off. Isaiah and Avery were enchanted by the fireworks so Dean took this time to kiss Sam for real, putting all of his love and passion behind it.

"How are both of you doing?" Dean asked, wanting to know how hit mate and child were feeling.

"I'm doing excellent. No more morning sickness. Little Sean has been kicking up a storm, not liking the limited space he has. He's impatient, just like you." Dean chuckled and kissed Sam again as fireworks continued to go off above their heads.

Sam never imagined his life would be like this a year ago. Now he has two children, one on the way, a loving husband and a stable household. He was happy as could be.

 _It's everything that I've ever wished for._ Sam thought as he breathed in the smell of fresh cut grass, barbeque, and the smell that was purely home.

* * *

 **Children's Full Names:**

Avery Dyana Winchester

Sean Zion Winchester

Isaiah Jasper Winchester

* * *

 _It's over guys. It's done. :)_

 _I hoped you guys liked this story._

 _There will not be a sequel to this story._

 _Bye guys!_

 _I loved every minute of this journey! :)_

 _~PrettyLittleRose_


End file.
